Kucykowe dyscypliny/Transkrypt
:Twilight Sparkle: Jesteś w stu procentach pewny, że dasz radę? :Spike: Oczywiście, inaczej bym się na to nie zgodził, bułka z masłem. À propos bułki, mam tu pewną bardzo ważną sprawę. :Twilight Sparkle:Tak! Pilnowanie wszystkich naszych zwierzaków. :Spike: Yy... no tak to właśnie miałem właśnie, w tej chwili, na myśli. Luzik, zmykaj na tą imprezę do Kryształowego Królestwa, Spike ma tu wszystko pod kontrolą. :walki :Rainbow Dash: No chodź już Twilight, ucieknie nam pociąg! :Kontroler: Bilety! :Applejack: Czeka nas ciekawa wycieczka, księżniczka Cadance mówi, że kryształowe kucyki szaleją z radości. :Rainbow Dash: Pewnie, oczywiście że się cieszą mają szansę zostać gospodarzem igrzysk, to największa impreza sportowa w całej Equestrii! :Rarity: Czy igrzyska nie odbywały się kiedyś w Cloudsdale? :Rainbow Dash: Nie. W Cloudsdale miały się one kiedyś odbyć, pamiętam jak przekazano nam tą złą wiadomość. :retrospekcja :Laurette: Igrzyska sportowe odbędą się, odbędą się w Fillydelphii! :Mała Rainbow Dash: Nie~!... :retrospekcji :Rainbow Dash: Kryształowe kucyki przeżyły 1000 lat klątwy złego króla, dość już zaznały przykrości, to było by straszne gdyby nie zostały wybrane na organizatora igrzysk?! :Twilight Sparkle: No właśnie. Księżniczka Cadance liczy, że uda nam się przekonać panią inspektor, żeby to ich wybrała na gospodarzy, a my jej nie zawiedziemy, prawda? :Pinkie Pie: Nie~!... :na Pinkie :Pinkie Pie: Co? Odpowiadam Twilight na pytanie :Narrator: Kucykowe dyscypliny :Główna szóstka: Raz, dwa trzy, raz! Kryształowi górą, wraz! :Pinkie Pie: Świetnie moje drogie, brawo! Jesteśmy gotowe! :radości :Twilight Sparkle: Jeszcze raz, od początku. :westchnienia :Applejack: Ech... powtarzałyśmy to już tuzin razy! Chyba wystarczy? :Twilight Sparkle: Księżniczka mówiła, że dla tej inspektor liczy się najdrobniejszy szczegół, nie możemy dopuścić do pomyłki i tym razem przećwiczmy także układ. :Applejack: Tu? W pociągu? :Rainbow Dash: Nie słyszałyście?! Ustawiamy się! :Główna szóstka: ::Raz, dwa, trzy, raz... :kół o szyny i krzyki bohaterek :Konduktor: Kryształowe Królestwo! Proszę uważać przy wysiadaniu. :Applejack: Ech... trzeba było uważać także przy tym hamowaniu. :pociąg :Pinkie Pie: Woo-yay... Kryształowe Królestwo jest coraz bardziej kryształowe! :Applejack: Zatrudnili chyba każdego mieszkańca do polerowania każdego kąta. :Twilight Sparkle: Dlatego pewnie nas poproszono o stworzenie komitetu powitalnego. :Rainbow Dash: A także dlatego że zrobimy to lepiej niż wszyscy. :Applejack: Księżniczka miała rację, tutejsze kucyki oszalały z radości. :Rainbow Dash: Tak, pamiętam też to uczucie... ale dużo lepiej pamiętam gorzkie ukłucie rozczarowania kiedy nas nie wybrano. źrebaka Właśnie takie! Takiej miny wolałabym nie zobaczyć. :Twilight Sparkle: Jesteśmy. :Księżniczka Cadance: Ahaha są dziewczynki! :Księżniczka Cadance i Twilight: Słonko wzeszło, wstawaj z biedronkami, klaszcz w kopytka i ruszaj bioderkami ahaha... :Rarity: O rajciu, tutaj jest obłędnie. Proszę! Niech wszyscy się odsuną, teraz ja. :Księżniczka Cadance: Możesz spróbować wszystkiego na co masz ochotę, to także dla komitetu powitalnego. :Rarity: O hyhy. :Księżniczka Cadance: Tam możesz wziąć kryształową kąpiel błotną, na ciało działa odprężająco i odmładzająco na skórę. Zanurzenie się w błocie brzmi mało zachęcająco, ale szczerze radzę spróbować bo... :Pinkie Pie: Woohoo... :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, nie! :Pinkie Pie: Woohaao... ale odprężenie! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, zachowuj się! :Księżniczka Cadance: Miłej zabawy, ja muszę sobie zrobić odświętne uczesanie :Rarity: Odświętne uczesanie?! :Księżniczka Cadance: Na wizytę ważnych gości tradycja karze władcą Kryształowego Królestwa wplatać kryształy w grzywy w bardzo szczególny sposób. Inspektorka igrzysk na pewno jest przygotowana, uzna że mój wygląd jest odbiciem wagi jej wizyty. :Quicksilver: Księżniczko! Za twym pozwoleniem. Mam dwie ważne wiadomości. Pierwsza: twoja stylistka grzyw ma grypę i nie przyjdzie tu dziś z obawy, że mogła by Cię zarazić. :Księżniczka Cadance: Oh, no cóż, oby szybko wyzdrowiała. Czy któraś z obecnych stylistek wie jak się robi tradycyjne odświętne uczesanie? :Stylistki: Nie, nie mam pojęcia... :Księżniczka Cadance: Trudno, to tylko szczegół. :Rainbow Dash: Chwilę, zaraz, zaraz, chyba chcemy, by igrzyska odbyły się tutaj, a więc nawet szczegóły są istotne. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash... :Rarity: To może ja spróbuję pomóc? :Księżniczka Cadance: Oh Rarity, naprawdę byś się tego podjęła? :Rainbow Dash: Tak trzymać Rarity! :Księżniczka Cadance: Na szczęście mam w kufrze dość dokładną instrukcję. :Rarity: O jejku. :Księżniczka Cadance: Może to za trudne. :Rarity: Możliwość ułożenia włosów koronowanej głowy, na tak ważną okazję to wielki zaszczyt! I dam z siebie wszystko. :Twilight Sparkle: Widzisz? Koniec kłopotów. :Rarity: Poza tym ta inspektor będzie tu za parę godzin. Mam czas zgłębić najdrobniejsze niuanse. :Księżniczka Cadance: Oh Rarity, to cudownie. Mówiłaś, że masz dwie wiadomości? :Quicksilver: Tak, właśnie. Inspektorka Pani Harshwhinny przyjedzie tu najbliższym pociągiem, już, za chwilę. :przerażenia :Rainbow Dash: CO?! Trzeba było mówić od razu, został nam tylko kwadrans. :rozpaczy :Twilight Sparkle: Ile zajmie Ci uczesanie księżniczki? :Rarity: Hmm... pewnie da się pójść na skróty. :Twilight Sparkle: To jak? Umawiamy się już na miejscu w zamku? :Rarity: Tak. :Twilight Sparkle: Spoko, będzie dobrze. A zatem wypatrujemy kucyka z kwiecistym nadrukiem na walizce. :Pinkie Pie: Łatwa łatwizna, trująca trucizna. :Twilight Sparkle: Mamy poprowadzić Panią inspektor do zamku, urządzić jej powitanie, zagaić rozmowę, a następnie... :Pinkie Pie: Wyjąć desery, żeby odmarzły bo inaczej ktoś złamie sobie ząb? :Rainbow Dash: Udaj że nie słyszałaś. Miejmy na uwadze, że inspektorka swoim wcześniejszym przyjazdem pewnie specjalnie chciała nas zaskoczyć. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale po co? :Rainbow Dash: Zdarzało się, że próbowała przyłapać organizatorów na nieprzygotowaniu, sprawdza czy damy radę sprostać napięciu z którym wiąże się urządzenie tak wielkich igrzysk. :Fluttershy: Oh nie, kiepsko to widzę. :RainbowDash: Musimy być cały czas o krok przed nią i nie dać się jej skołować. Pamiętajmy po prostu, że ta inspektor poddaje nas różnym próbą. :hamującego pociągu :RainbowDash: Przepraszam Panią! :Panna Peachbottom: Tak, o co chodzi? :Fluttershy: O nie... :Twilight Sparkle: Spokojnie. Nie byłyśmy umówione, przyszłyśmy tu żeby oficjalnie przywitać Panią w Kryształowym Królestwie. :Panna Peachbottom: Całą gromadą przyszłyście mnie witać? :Twilight Sparkle: Ee... no nie... tak! :Panna Peachbottomr: Hee? A to Ci historia! Nie spodziewałabym się! Ależ nie trzeba było, naprawdę jestem bardzo mile zaskoczona. :Applejack: Oczywiście witamy Panią w imieniu księżniczki. :Panna Peachbottom: Księżniczki?! Księżniczki Cadance? :Twilight Sparkle: Zgadza się. :Panna Peachbottom: A to Ci historia! Nie spodziewałabym się! Jestem zaskoczona i zachwycona. :Fluttershy: Ponieść Pani walizkę? :Panna Peachbottom: Jeśli masz ochotę? :Fluttershy: O! Jakie śliczne kwiatki... przepraszam. :Pinkie Pie: Pierwszym naszym przystankiem jest zamek. To tu przygotowane zostało odjazdowe powitanie! :Panna Peachbottom: Na zamku? Nie żartujesz? A to CI historia. :Twilight Sparkle: Dobrze idzie, powolutku sobie dojdziemy, księżniczka zdąży się przygotować i wszystko się uda. :pociągu :Księżniczka Cadance: No ii... jak tam nam idzie? :Rarity: Otóż, bardzo przepraszam, ale to naprawdę skomplikowane. Da się naprawić. :Księżniczka Cadance: Co naprawić? :Rarity: No bo eeyy.. szukałam skrótów i myślałam że punkt 12 jest nieobowiązkowy, ale nie. :Panna Peachbottom: A to Ci historia, Kryształowy zamek! Widziałam co prawda zdjęcia, ale nie przypuszczałam, że dane mi będzie zobaczyć go na własne oczy. Przełknięcie śliny. I to od wewnątrz. :Fluttershy: O jeju, ale ona miła. :Rainbow Dash: Na pewno specjalnie to robi, żebyśmy straciły czujność, zobaczysz! Ona tylko tak gra. :Panna Peachbottom: No na prawdę, a to Ci historia. :Twilight Sparkle: Bardzo proszę, niech Pani usiądzie. :Panna Peachbottom: A czy mogłabym najpierw się przebiec? Bardzo długo jechałam pociągiem, muszę koniecznie rozprostować nogi. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, tak. Właśnie mieliśmy zaczynać. :Panna Peachbottom: Tak? To bardzo proszę. Pobiegam sobie później. :Rainbow Dash: Założę się że w ten sposób sprawdza jak radzimy sobie z opanowaniem w nerwowej sytuacji i zdałyśmy test. Przybij! :kopyta o kopyto :Fluttershy: Ciaa... :Twilight Sparkle: Dziękujemy Pani, że mamy możliwość zaprezentowania tego wspaniałego królestwa. :Panna Peachbottom: Przyjemność po mojej stronie. :Twilight Sparkle: A że same nie pochodzimy stąd to najlepiej wiemy jak ciepło to królestwo wita swoich gości. :Główna szóstka: ::Trzy, cztery, pięć ::Poznać Ciebie mamy chęć ::Raz, dwa, dwa, raz, ::To królestwo nie ma skaz ::Siedem, dziewięć, ::Jak się zgadzasz głową kręć ::Raz, dwa, trzy, raz, ::Kryształowi górą wraz! :Panna Peachbottom: Woohoo :i dyszenie :Panna Peachbottom: A to Ci historia! Zjechałam pół świata byłam w wielu miejscach, ale nigdzie nigdy nikt nie witał mnie w tak cudowny sposób jak wy tu dzisiaj. :Twilight Sparkle: Bardzo się cieszę, księżniczka Cadance także bardzo się ucieszy. :Panna Peachbottom: Naprawdę? Nie przypuszczałabym że ona wio o moim istnieniu. :Twilight Sparkle: Oczywiście. Od tygodni przygotowuje się na Pani przyjazd. :Panna Peachbottom: A to Ci historia! Jest tu gdzieś? :Twilight Sparkle: Eee... :Applejack: Dobre pytanie. Gdzie jest księżniczka? Nie miała przypadkiem już do nas przyjść? :Panna Peachbottom: Nic nie szkodzi. Przełknięcie śliny. Może jednak spróbuję się odrobinę przebiec. :Rainbow Dash: Lub jeżeli Pani chce, możemy oprowadzić Panią po zamku. Będzie Pani mogła przy okazji rozprostować nogi. :Panna Peachbottom: Uuu... zwiedzanie Kryształowego zamku? A to by była historia. :Twilight Sparkle: Dash! Przecież my nie znamy tego zamku. :Rainbow Dash: To jej kolejny sprawdzian, nie dajmy jej się zbić z tropu. :Pinkie Pie: O! Ja Panią oprowadzę! Ja, ja, ja, pozwólcie, pozwólcie. :Twilight Sparkle: Ech... dobrze. Oprowadźcie Panią po zamku, a ja zajrzę do księżniczki. :szuranie :Panna Harshwhinny: Och... :Twilight Sparkle: Dzień dobry! :Panna Harshwhinny: Dzień dobry. Nareszcie ktoś wychowany. :wody :Rarity: Co, co Ty tu robisz? :Twilight Sparkle: Skończył nam się program powitalny, więc chciałybyśmy przedstawić Panią Harshwhinny. :Rarity: Nie, nie! Księżniczka Cadance jest nie gotowa, fatalnie nam to poszło. :Twilight Sparkle: Daj mi z nią porozmawiać. :Rarity: Nie możesz, nie wolno Ci księżniczka poddaje się teraz zabiegowi regeneracyjnemu na włosy, chwilowo wygląda strasznie. :Twilight Sparkle: No coś Ty, nie przesadzasz? :Rarity: To wyobraź ją sobie we fryzurze na jeżozwierza. Proszę, tylko ja nad tym teraz panuję, musisz dać mi więcej czasu. Nie mamy wyjścia! :Pinkie Pie: A tu jak Pani widzi to jest yy... taka wielka okrągła budowla, słynie z okrągłości i wielkości. Wspomniałam, że jest okrągła? :Panna Peachbottom: To się chyba nazywa rotunda, mała, ciasna rotunda. :Pinkie Pie: Pff... być może, koło to koło, mam rację? :Applejack: Spokojnie Pinkie, bez nerwów. Ma taki dobry humor, proszę Cię, lepiej go nie psujmy. :Panna Peachbottom: Pięknie, podoba mi się ta architektura. W detalu dostrzegam motywy neogotyckie, słusznie? :Pinkie Pie: Hej! Proszę spojrzeć! aa, pfff, grr, mrrr... :Applejack: Och, nareszcie jesteś. A gdzie Cadance, proszę powiedz że tuż za tobą. :Twilight Sparkle: Coś jest nie tak z tym uczesaniem, a tu jak leci? :wydaje jakieś dziwne dźwięki... :Panna Peachbottom: Wiecie? Nie chcę sprawiać kłopotów, ale nogi już mi odpadają od tego stania w miejscu. :Rainbow Dash: Hę? :Twilight Sparkle: Nudzi jej się, a Rarity potrzebuje więcej czasu. Ech... Sprawdzę czy Shining Armor może nam pomóc. Niech ktoś czymś zajmie Panią inspektor. :Rainbow Dash: Ja to zrobię. Chce Pani rozprostować nogi? Jesteśmy w stanie zapewnić Pani wszelkie wygody. Zapraszamy Panią do zamkowej siłowni. Czyli musimy pójść... tędy. Idziemy, idziemy. :Shining Armor: Twily! :Twilight Sparkle: Cześć bratku. Shining Armor, musisz mi pomóc. :gwizdek :Shining Armor: Czy coś się stało? :Twilight Sparkle: Moje przyjaciółki właśnie nie udolnie oprowadzają po zamku Panią inspektor od igrzysk... :Shining Armor: Co to ma być?! To ma być galop, czy jakiś nędzny kłus?! Oprowadzają po zamku? W tym akurat mogę być pomocny. Ruchy! Żwawo, żwawo! Zobaczysz, wszystko będzie dobrze. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, wiem, ja się nie martwię... nie martwię się, podziałało! :Panna Peachbottom: Aaaahahaha... wreszcie wyszłam. Hahaha... jak przyjemnie rozprostować nogi. :Shining Armor: Yy... kto to? :Rainbow Dash: Okazało się że w Kryształowym zamku w ogóle nie ma siłowni. :Shining Armor: Uwaga! :Panna Peachbottom: Waahaa! :Shining Armor: Zatrzymajcie ją! :Rainbow Dash: Chwila! To inspektorka od igrzysk, niech robi co chce. :Panna Peachbottom: Uhuhu, a to Ci historia, jestem na dworze! :Shining Armor: Czemu jest taka dziwna? :RainbowDash: Pojęcia nie mam, ale to ona decyduje kto urządzi igrzyska, anie my. :drewno :Panna Peachbottom: Aa! Ja chcę wyjść! Chcę biegać! :Shining Armor: Uwaga! :drewno :Rainbow Dash: Ajj! Dobrze, zatrzymajmy ją! :Panna Peachbottom: Woooaaaaa... :wody :Fluttershy: Ciekawe dokąd ona tak pędzi. :Panna Peachbottom: Aaaa.... :Rainbow Dash: Już prawie! Prawie! Już prawie ją mam! Aaaaa... :Panna Peachbottom: Uhh, cudna gonitwa. Nie ma jak dobra galopada dla rozprostowania zastałych kości. :Rainbow Dash: dyszy :Panna Peachbottom: Aleś szybka. Piękna otwarta przestrzeń, przypomina mi się dom. A to Ci historia. :Rainbow Dash: A więc, podoba się tu Pani? To ja się cieszę. :Panna Peachbottom: Ależ oczywiście. Uwielbiam podróże i zwiedzanie nowych miejsc, a tu u was kochani jest naprawdę przepięknie. :Shining Armor: Tak? Dziękujemy, miło słyszeć. Jestem Shining Armor. :Panna Peachbottom: Och, książę. :Twilight Sparkle: Co się dzieje? :Rainbow Dash: Na moje oko, właśnie zapada decyzja kto będzie gospodarzem igrzysk. Trybisz bazę? :Panna Peachbottom: 'A to Ci historia, pierwsze widzę księcia. :'Shining Armor: Hyhyhy, naprawdę? Pełniąc taką funkcję nie widuje ich Pani często? :Panna Peachbottom: Gdzie tam, jestem zwykłym dzikim mustangiem z Mustangi, właśnie urlopuje. Nie sądziłam że dane mi będzie spotkać koronowane głowy. :Twilight Sparkle: Pani nazywa się Harshwhinny i jest inspektorem do spraw organizacji igrzysk? :Panna Peachbottom: Co? Inspektorem? :Rainbow Dash: Zabawiamy nie tę?! :Pinkie Pie: Nie~!... znaczy, tak~!... :Applejack: Proszę, bądź jeszcze tu, proszę, proszę, proszę. :Twilight Sparkle: Musi się znaleźć druga osoba z kwiecistym nadrukiem na bagażu. :Rainbow Dash: Musi, ale nie ma! :Twilight Sparkle: Lepiej żebyśmy ją znalazły nim Cadance dowie się jak narozrabiałyśmy. :Rainbow Dash: Dobrze, to ja mam taki plan, dzielimy królestwo na 5 sektorów... :Fluttershy: Każda przeszukuje jeden. :Pinkie Pie: No ale z wyjątkiem spa, tam nie ma sensu szukać, tam jest księżniczka, jeśli także Pani Harshwhinny i tak już po zabawie. :Panna Harshwhinny: Każde miasto w Equestrii chce być gospodarzem igrzysk, więc ja muszę się nasłuchać i napatrzeć na różne wygłupy bo wszyscy odstawiają przede mną szopkę. :Panna Peachbottom: A ja muszę powiedzieć, że cudownie mnie tu przywitano, rozważam nawet przedłużenie pobytu. :Panna Harshwhinny: Co takiego sprawiło, że Pani pobyt jest tak wyjątkowy? :Panna Peachbottom: Hahaha... rety, od czego zacząć? :Rainbow Dash: O! Patrzcie, jest! Mamy szczęście, jeszcze się nie zauważyły. :Rarity: Mam dobre wieści! Proszę, księżniczka Cadance jak z pod igły. :Panna Harshwhinny: Księżniczka Cadance? Więc to tu się Pani chowała, tym czasem mnie spotkało najbardziej nieprzyjemnie powitanie w całym moim życiu. :Księżniczka Cadance: Tak? To niemożliwe! Co się Pani nie podobało? :Panna Harshwhinny: Brak powitania! :Księżniczka Cadanece: O co tu chodzi? :RainbowDash: Księżniczko, przywitałyśmy nie właściwego kucyka. Prawdziwą inspektor przegapiłyśmy, a więc przez nas wszystko stracone. :Pinkie Pie: Drożdżóweczkę? :Rainbow Dash: Gdy byłam źrebakiem bardzo chciałam by Cloudsdale zostało gospodarzem igrzysk, ale tak się nie stało, myślałam że wszystko nadrobię pomagając Kryształowemu królestwu w wygraniu konkursu, ale zdaje się że zaprzepaściłam wasze szanse. :Panna Peachbottom: Znów jesteś za prędka. :Panna Harshwhinny: Właśnie wysłuchałam opowieści jak cudownie ciepło, zabawnie i wspaniale ta Panie została przyjęta. :Panna Peachbottom: Święta prawda! :Panna Harshwhinny: A to wszystko dzięki tym świetnym kucyka, a to w moim eksperckim mniemaniu świadczy o szczerym, nie ustawionym, acz bardzo dobrym traktowaniu nowo przybyłych i zwiększa powodzenie w organizacji igrzysk, a to z kolei oznacza jedno. :Księżniczka Cadance: Kolejnym gospodarzem wielkich igrzysk jest, Kryształowe Królestwo! :tłumu :Rainbow Dash: Udało się! :Księżniczka Cadance: Gratuluję kryształowe kucyki! :Rainbow Dash: Aa... wiecie, to fajne uczucie pomóc komuś w czymś, czego kiedyś się tak pragnęło. Prawie jak zdobycie tego samemu, prawie. :Twilight Sparkle: Przyjedziemy tu przecież kibicować na igrzyska. :Rainbow Dash: Masz rację, będzie ekstra! :Fluttershy: O jejkusiu. :Kanar: Proszę wsiadać! :Rainbow Dash: Szkoda że Spike nie przyjechał z nami, dobrze by się bawił. :Twilight Sparkle: W domu też na pewno świetnie się bawi z naszymi pupilami. :Applejack: Myślisz że potrafił nad nimi zapanować? :Twilight Sparkle: Jeśli tylko zachował spokój to na pewno doskonale tam nimi dowodzi. :burczenie :Applejack: Słyszycie to? :końcowe en:Transcripts/Games Ponies Play pt:Transcrições/Jogos para Pôneis Kategoria:Transkrypty 3 sezonu